Here For You
by TheObliviousOblivion
Summary: Continuation of the lives of Chloe and Rachel after the events of LiS: Before the Storm. Conflicted with her decision to keep Mr. Amber's secret, Chloe deals with Rachel, who still wants to meet her mother. The two girls, being exactly what the other needs at this stage of their lives, make their impact on Arcadia Bay and each other. Hella Amberprice


Signs of the approaching summer season were evident throughout the town of Arcadia Bay, Oregon, as Chloe Price drove through the neighborhood streets. The sun's rays felt quite intense as they shone down on Chloe through the glass of her windshield. It still felt weird driving her new, (if she could even call it that), truck around town. She was honestly a little afraid of it breaking down in the middle of the road, and then she'd have to try to mend it herself. It seemed to be running fine though, even with all the incredibly loud sputters that seemed to randomly emit from the tailpipe.

Chloe maneuvered her way past the houses until she arrived at the Amber residence. Today was Rachel's first day back from the hospital. Chloe took it upon herself to drive to her house to see her, even if it meant possibly running into Mr. Amber. That liar made Chloe's skin crawl whenever she thought about him, but it wouldn't stop her from seeing her favorite Arcadia Bay resident.

She pulled up in front of the house and turned the truck off by twisting the screwdriver.

 _I'm really gonna need to get an actual key for this thing._

Chloe pulled out her cellphone and sent Rachel a text.

 **Chloe: Hey I'm out front**

 **Rachel: I know. I could hear the truck :)**

Chloe blew a puff of air from her nostrils and gave a small smile. Even the simplest texts from Rachel could make Chloe chuckle. Before she could respond though, she received another message.

 **Rachel: You can come on in. Don't worry, my parents aren't here to pester you**

With that, Chloe climbed out of her truck and shut the door. She gazed at the house, somewhat struck by the fact that she had been here just a couple days ago, snooping in Mr. Amber's office.

 _I wonder where Eliot is now._

Chloe walked up to the front door, glad that Mr. and Mrs. Amber weren't here at the moment. She dreaded the thought of having to interact at all with James. Of course she knew that she would need to keep his secret, for Rachel's sake. But it still made her blood boil with rage every time she thought of the man.

Chloe opened up the door and announced herself as she stepped inside.

"Uh, hello?"

"C'mon upstairs!" a voice called.

Chloe smirked, then entered the house and shut the door behind her. She quickly made her way up the stairs, eager to spend some time with Rachel without her parents constantly at her side like at the hospital.

She walked to Rachel's room, and instantly lit up when she saw her. Rachel was sitting on her bed, a book in her lap and a notebook at her side. It looked like she was taking notes. She was wearing ripped jeans and a t-shirt, her left bicep still bandaged up. She looked up when she noticed that Chloe was standing in the doorway.

"Well hello there, Miss Price. Come to help your darling study?"

Chloe smiled as she took this statement as an invitation into her room.

"Me? Study? You must definitely still be drugged up," Chloe responded. She went over to Rachel and sat down on the bed next to her. "How you feelin?"

Rachel shrugged with just her right arm. "Eh, okay. Glad to be out of that hospital. Even though now I wonder if home is any better…" Rachel trailed off for a moment. "I mean, I still can't believe my dad has been hiding all this from me my whole life."

 _He's been hiding even more than just that,_ Chloe thought to herself.

"Yeah I know. It sucks. But like, at least you know that he cares about you," Chloe managed to say. She was gonna have to get really good at lying, especially since Rachel could read her like a book. Then Chloe added in a less serious tone, "And uh, at least I'm here, right?"

Rachel smiled, gazing at her with her golden green eyes. "At least you're here."

After a moment of staring at each other, Chloe realized that nothing was being said. She counteracted this awkwardness by changing topics. She spread her legs out across the bed and laid down on one of Rachel's pillows, while snatching up her textbook from her lap.

"So, what're we studying today, Miss 4.0?" She flipped through pages in the textbook, pretending to skim the passages. "It's not even noon and you have your nose in a book. Don't you want to relax?"

Sounding just as glorious as church bells on a lovely Sunday morning, Rachel laughed. "I wish, but I have to catch up on the work I missed. The school year is almost done too, you know."

"Oh yeah. Right. The school year I shall never finish," Chloe smirked.

Rachel's smile faded. "I kinda wish you wouldn't joke about that. I still feel really bad."

Chloe gave a slight wave of her hand. "Oh please. I'm glad I got kicked out. Wells can eat a dick for all I care. He's not worthy enough to be graced by my presence."

"Ooh, then that must mean I'm special," Rachel retorted. "You drove all the way out here just to check up on me."

Chloe's cheeks burned slightly at Rachel's teasing smirk. She didn't blush often, but as much as she hated to admit it, Rachel had a certain effect on her.

"I mean, of course you did. I'm a catch," Rachel joked.

Chloe decided to play along. "Oh don't flatter yourself. I was merely checking up on you to make sure that you were doing alright. I wasn't planning on staying." Chloe put the textbook aside and got up from the bed. "Since you seem to be doing alright, I guess I should get going…"

"Ohhh, I see how it is," Rachel said teasingly. "You're just going to leave now are you?"

"Yup," Chloe said, mock groaning and stretching, as if she had a long day and journey ahead of her. "You can study by yourself, I'm sure. I bet you don't want some no good delinquent here to distract you." She began walking to the door.  
"Chloe fucking Price!" Rachel said, the sound of her large smile evident in her exasperation. She of course knew that Chloe was joking, but it was too fun to give in to the charade. "Get over here and help me study!"

Chloe spun around, giving up the act. She gave a shit eating grin at Rachel's shocked expression. "Yeah, yeah, I gotchu."

Rachel just shook her head at the punk as she slowly made her way back into the room. "Hey actually could you get my bio flashcards from my desk? You can help me with those."

"Sure thing." Chloe walked over to the desk and got the cards, then laughed as she saw Rachel's open planner.

"Oh yeah, and I did see what you wrote in there," Rachel said, responding to Chloe's laughter.

"What? Anatomy is a very important subject," Chloe said, turning around to face her. "In fact, it is the most interesting and entertaining of all the subjects. Can't have you failing any classes on me now."

"Not that I disagree. I just, think it would be a little painful."

"What? Why?" Chloe asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, my arm still isn't healed yet, so the weight of your body on mine would probably be uncomfortable."

As if on cue, Chloe's cheeks lit up. Rachel, always one to go straight for the jugular. She was wild, carefree, and so very, very, unafraid. And Chloe _loved_ it.

"Uh, yeah, r-right. That would be kinda, painful," Chloe stammered, looking at the ground and shuffling the cards in her hands as a distraction.

Rachel giggled, and gave a little shake of her head as she said, "You are so cute." She patted the bed next to her. "C'mon over here and quiz me."

The sky was now turning a muted orange, indicating dusk was soon on its way. Had it really been that long that Chloe was here with Rachel? Her parents had come home at some point during that time, much to Chloe's dismay. They had come up to check on her, not surprised that Chloe was there. Fortunately, they left the two girls alone to their own devices.

There honestly wasn't a whole lot of studying that occurred. She had helped Rachel for about twenty minutes with her biology before they got distracted and just began talking. They talked about each other, Rachel's dad, Damon, and Sera. Chloe managed to show interest in the subject of tracking down Sera again, though she knew that wasn't going to actually happen. Chloe really couldn't blame Rachel for wanting to meet her. If she was in her shoes, she'd sure as hell want to meet her mother too. It was all just too complicated for Chloe's taste. And it wasn't like Chloe liked lying to Rachel either, but it seemed better for her to have trust in her dad for the time being.

"Well, I think I should get going," Chloe sighed. Rachel was lying her head on Chloe's stomach, both of them staring at Rachel's bedroom ceiling.

"What? Don't you want to stay for dinner?" The concern could be heard in Rachel's voice, which admittedly, Chloe enjoyed.

"I mean, it's not that I don't want to. But I really should go. I've been gone all day, and I know mom and David really want me back. I don't even remember the last time I had dinner at home," Chloe laughed. "But hey, I'll come pick you up and drop you off at Blackhell in the morning. How's that?"

Rachel turned her head on Chloe's stomach so she could see her face. "Deal," she said with a smile, before she leaned up.

They both sat on the bed in silence.

 _God, I want to kiss her so bad. But how do I bring it up? C'mon Price, just, fucking do it!_

"So uh, yeah I guess I better g—"

Rachel broke off Chloe's sentence by leaning forward and pressing her lips to Chloe's. Chloe responded strongly; kissing her back and placing her hands on Rachel's shoulders.

The kiss was soft at first, both of the girls enjoying the feeling of the other. Rachel once again took the first step when she parted her lips, causing Chloe to slightly gasp.

Rachel's own hands traveled up to Chloe's hair, and she threaded her fingers in the chin-length strawberry blonde strands.

Chloe could do nothing more than take in all these sensations. Rachel's fingers lightly massaging her scalp, their legs that were somewhat tangled together on the bed, Rachel's soft, glossy lips pressing against her own, and the scent of jasmine that was overwhelming but incredible. It all seemed too much for the punk to handle, causing Chloe to moan softly into Rachel's mouth.

Rachel pulled back slowly, gazing into Chloe's azure irises. Chloe couldn't help but stare back, losing herself in the stare of Rachel Amber, which consisted of huge pupils embedded in piercing hazel.

Rachel's lips twitched upwards in a smile in response to the sound Chloe just made. She reached her hand upwards, and stroked the blue streaks in Chloe's hair.

"Beautiful," Rachel said.

Chloe felt embarrassed, but managed to muster up some of her own courage.

"No. You are."


End file.
